onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
"Buddha" Sengoku Supreme Commander of the Navy
damage to all enemies, boosts crew's ATK by 1.5x for 1 turn, and changes slots of chraracters with a Cost of 29 or less to character's own type | MaxTurns = 23 | MinTurns = 14 | ManualLocation = *Fight! Sand-Sand Band!! *Blast! Whitebeard Pirates | CaptainAbilityName = Unbreakable Halo | CaptainAbilityDesc = Reduces Special charge time by 2 turns at start of quest, boosts ATK by 3.25x and HP by 1.2x for characters with a Cost of 29 or less, and boosts ATK by 3x for characters with a Cost of 54 | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | NCharEvo = 3 | EvolutionMaterials = | NMatEvo = 4 | Obtain = *Only through Super Evolution | Notes = Summary (as of December 2018): Weak to bad (1.5/5). Better than his pre-SE version? Yes. Good enough to use? Sadly, no. Sengoku aged badly, and his 6+ version didn't improve sufficiently. He still cannot use most good units, and so presents major challenges in team building, without offering anything significant in return. Sengoku remains one of the weakest, if not THE weakest, legends out there, SE or not. * Captain ability: Weak (2/5). Good for clearing older content, but that's not much to say. *'Special': Weak to bad (1.5/5). Boosts everyone, but for a limited pool of characters. Also clear grunts and provides a matching board, which would be good - but again, matching orbs are limited only to weak characters... he won't even self-orb. Sigh. *'Limit Break' NA Detailed review and other notes *Besides having his type change from to , he can be considered a direct upgrade. However, since most RR units have a cost of 30 it's still difficult to make a solid team. **Sigh: RR Perospero Eldest Son of the Charlotte Family released in early 2019 is strictly better on almost all accounts, and he is just a regular RR, not a legend. Sengoku needs a 6++ version BADLY. Maybe we will get it by 2025? *Yes, he can clear some newer content (see Nakama Network link above for sample teams) but he is nobody's first choice for anything. *Bottom line: newbie/F2P friendly legend, too weak to clear most newer/tougher content, and therefore inevitably neglected and forgotten by all advanced players (and sadly, with good reason - why bother using Sengoku to clear stuff is most other legends, combined with cost 30+ subs, do it much more easily? Sure, if you don't have those legends/RR, you'll use Sengoku - but this will not last, either you'll stop playing the game or you'll get better units and move on). Team building *While the pool of F2P units that Sengoku can use steadily increases, their quality is still far from RR units he cannot work with. Sengoku remains, just as before his 6+, a niche option for new players who have limited box with very few RRs. If you keep playing the game for an extended period of time, even on an F2P basic, you will inevitably acquire a decent selection of RRs, not too mention other legends, and this will inevitably lead to your Sengoku gathering dust. Farmable socket locations :* The Bay - Oris Plaza - Ch. 8 :* Full Defense! Buddha Sengoku Other guides/reviews * Guides: Reddit }}